1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner having an improved dust collector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the vacuum cleaner draws dust-laden air from a floor of a room, removes the dust from the air, and discharges only the air again.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art vacuum cleaner. As shown, the vacuum cleaner is provided with a body 1, and a suction nozzle 2.
The body 1 has a suction means mounted therein for drawing room air. Air is drawn from the floor to the body 1 through the suction nozzle 1 by a suction force generated at the body 1.
The body 1 has a lower body 5 and an upper body 6. The lower body 5 has the suction means mounted therein, and the upper body 6 has electric components mounted therein for controlling the vacuum cleaner. The body 1 has wheels 8 secured to opposite sides of a lower portion thereof, and the wheel 8 has an outlet 8a for discharging air having foreign matters removed from the air drawn through the suction nozzle 2.
Between the body 1 and the suction nozzle 2, there are a suction hose 3b, an operation part 4, and an extension tube 3a. The suction hose 3b is formed of a flexible material, and the operation part 4 is at an end of the suction hose 3b. The extension tube 3a makes the suction hose 3b and the suction nozzle 2 in communication.
Upon application of power through a power line, the vacuum cleaner is at a standby condition. If a user operates the operation part 4, an appropriate suction force is generated at the suction means in the body. The suction force is transmitted to the suction nozzle 2 through the suction hose 3b, the operation part 4, and the extension tube 3a in succession.
According to this, dust-laden air is drawn through the suction nozzle 2. The dust is separated from the air at a dust collecting box 10, to discharge only the air through the outlet 8a. By repeating this process, cleaning of the floor is performed.
However, the related art vacuum cleaner has the following problems.
First, the related art vacuum cleaner has a structure of the dust collecting box difficult to clean, to require much time, or to have inconvenience in cleaning the dust collecting box after finish of the operation.
Second, dismounting of the filter from an inside of the vacuum cleaner is not easy, to cause difficulty in replacement and cleaning of the filter.